coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CorrieKing
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Becky McDonald page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! David the Wavid (talk) 15:07, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Edits Thank-you for your offer, but we've got an established rota for new episode pages and list of appearance pages. This information (along with a whole host of other useful tips) is written on this page. Be careful of adding duplicate links: ie. every reference to a character or actor's name on a page does not need a link round it - I'd already removed an example of this on Becky McDonald's page and you've put it back in - along with several others. Yes, some pages are locked to editing for various reasons, the main reasons being vandalism or constant edit warring. Unfortunately we have to do this on occasion. It would be helpful if you questioned a reason why something you've done had been changed/reversed or read the reason in the edit summary rather than adding exactly the same thing again. Any other questions, feel free to raise on a talk page. Karen2310 (talk) 16:40, February 19, 2016 (UTC) New episodes Hi CorrieKing, as Karen said above we have a rota system with new episodes. A member of our team will create pages for tonight's episodes in due course. Please don't be discouraged from helping us in other areas though. David (talk) 22:20, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Caz Hammond query & new pages Yes, Caz Hammond has got a "last appearance" date added - this is her last appearance date which can easily be changed when she appears again. Since we are not a spoiler site, we don't like to make assumptions that they are ongoing. We don't know when they are going to next appear... could be next week, next month or another three months down the line. If you're intending to continue creating new pages (especially actors), please do a bit of research beforehand. A simple search on the web turned up significantly more information (which I've just sat and added to Bhavna Limbachia's page). We appreciate good quality edits, as oppose to rafts and rafts of stubby pages. Karen2310 (talk) 12:47, February 20, 2016 (UTC) New episodes For the last time of asking, please stop creating pages for new episodes. Thanks Karen2310 (talk) 20:06, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Edit summaries As per the newly updated notice on "Community Messages", could you please start adding a brief summary every time you amend a page? Thank-you. Karen2310 (talk) 21:28, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Jenny Bradley We've deleted the page you did on Jenny Bradley and the placement of the link in her established page. They were absolutely out of tune with all of the other pages on this site created over the past eight years. If you want to link to external sites, please create such a section at the base of character pages.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 23:46, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Message You're quite right about the message being on the wrong talk page. My apologies.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 09:33, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Intro sections Please don't remove important information from the character intro sections. These are meant to summarise all the character's main relationships and storylines. David (talk) 13:06, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Cast listings Please familiarise yourself with the information on this page at your earliest convenience (especially the information about cast listings and bullet point 2 of that section). This is why your edits to move Rob Donovan and Rita Littlewood into guest cast have all been reversed. Karen2310 (talk) 16:12, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Edit summaries Again, please can you leave a reason for each edit each time that you make one? Thank you.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:34, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :Right - we're on a countdown: three warnings and we block you. This is the first of the three: Once more, please give a reason for each and every edit you make.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 20:43, March 23, 2016 (UTC) List of appearance pages CorrieKing, Please do not update the list of appearance pages for main characters. They are done fortnightly (last update 30th March) and tie in with numbers on several other pages which all get updated at the same time. I'm hoping that you start reading and understanding the messages we are leaving you on this page. Karen2310 (talk) 20:22, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :Thank-you all the same, but I'd rather you didn't and please don't take offence. There is so much work that needs doing on the site - over 6,000 pages that need creating to start off with. There's also lots of proof-reading for grammar and spelling corrections. This would be more of help. Karen2310 (talk) 20:34, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Sinead Tinker If that's the case, then you'll have to back it up with an episode number. All information in infoboxes should be sourced so that it can be checked/revisited. An episode I looked back on a while ago did give the dialogue "Our Millie and Penny", but this doesn't prove they're sisters. Karen2310 (talk) 16:57, July 19, 2016 (UTC)